Revenge
by Misunderstood Scribe
Summary: When one's true love is brutally taken away from her, how far will she go to get even with those who wronged her?


'Package for Tori Vega!' A thin yellow envelope dropped onto Tori's desk. She looked at it wearily and sighed.

'What is it this time?' The petite bespectacled secretary standing in front of her shrugged nonchalantly.

'Hey, don't yell at the messenger. BTW, Miss Evers wants to see you in her office, pronto. It seems important,' she added. Tori nodded as she gazed at the envelope.

'Tell her I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this. Thanks Val.' The secretary gave Tori an awkward nod before walking out of the office.

Tori leaned back in her office chair and inhaled deeply, her eyes half closed. The calming aroma of scented air fresheners permeated her nostrils, like verdant green pine needles unfurling right under her nose. She smiled slightly; as the smell evoked memories of happiness, far in her distant past. _'Well, they're nothing but thoughts in my brain now. I've gotta learn to move on!' _she muttered to herself. Her attention refocused to the mysterious envelope sitting before her. She picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds; trying to ascertain the contents of the package before opening it. _'It's really thin, so it's probably a letter of some sort,' _she mused. The writing on the cover was sloppy and rushed, with smudges and frantically crossed out words all over it. Tori squinted to read the barely legible handwriting. 'URGENT! Tori Vega, read this at once!' it said.

'Urgent? What could it be?' Tori wondered as she slowly prised the envelope's flap open with her perfectly manicured French tips.

'Vega, my office! Now!' a shrill voice emanated from outside Tori's office.

'Right away, Miss Evers!' Tori yelled as she scrambled out of her seat and raced towards her boss' office. The letter would have to wait.

* * *

Tori hung her head down low, not daring to look up at all. She had no clue as to why Miss Evers was so furious; but then again, this was the woman who fired_ four_ personal assistants for not adding enough chopped cilantro to her spinach and lime smoothie. And Tori would never forget the time Rebecca Hudson started the rumour about Miss Evers' alleged use of Botox to maintain her youthful appearance. Miss Evers immediately framed Becca for money laundering and got her _arrested_. Reasoning with Miss Evers isn't a wise idea; you just suck it up and let her say and do whatever she wants. The powerful woman sat in a huge leather office chair opposite of Tori, an ornate hardwood desk acting as a barrier between the two of them. The entire office room reeked of Miss Evers' signature perfume; Midnight Poison by Dior. Tori's boss was reading a stack of paperwork; oblivious to her employee's presence. Tori felt like saying something to draw Miss Evers' attention, but she knew that doing so would be akin to suicide. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally looked up at Tori.

'Victoria Vega. Do you know why I've called you in here?' she asked casually. Tori took a deep breath and winced slightly at the overpowering scent of patchouli in the air.

'Can't say that I do, Miss Evers,' she said carefully, trying not to offend her in any way.

'Well Tori, it's just-'

'_Knock, knock!' _

'Good morning Miss Evers! How are you doing on this fine day?' Chris Haynes exclaimed as he waltzed into the office.

'Ah, Chris! How lovely to see you!' Miss Evers practically jumped out of her chair to greet him.

Chris walked towards her and gave her a gentlemanly kiss on her hand. Tori groaned internally as she watched this play out. Everyone in the office knew how Chris Haynes was Miss Evers' blue-eyed boy; in more ways than one. In fact, Chris and Tori both used to be personal assistants to high-ranking managers. But Chris' chiselled body, perfect smile and phony British accent caught Miss Evers' eye in no time. Chris rose from the position of a lowly PA to Executive Vice President of Distribution overnight. And all he had to do was sell his body for it. Tori on the other hand, had to slog her ass off to get to where she was right now. Late nights spent hunched over her laptop to complete letters and contracts were common; as were hours on the phone with the company's irritating directors trying to convince them that an investment was worthwhile. But it all paid off when Tori was appointed as Senior General Manager of Human Resources. And she got the job without sleeping with anyone.

'Oh, hello Tori. Good to see you,' Chris extended a hand towards her. 'It's been far too long.'

Tori nodded and grasped his hand firmly, giving it a good shake. 'It has been quite a while since we've talked, hasn't it?'

'Yes, I was just about to discuss a very important matter with Tori here,' Miss Evers said with a pointed stare at Chris. Chris gave her a knowing smile in return.

'Alright then, I guess I'll just wait outside then,' he smiled apologetically before exiting his lover's office.

'Back to you, Tori. Now, you're aware of the fact that our company isn't doing so well right now, aren't you?'

Tori nodded hesitantly. She knew exactly where this conversation was going.

'We've been forced to downsize, Tori. It's just the way things work around here. I'm really sorry, but we're gonna have to lay you off.'

'_We're gonna have to lay you off.' _The words sunk into Tori's mind. She had been fired. Her ten year career at Billboard Magazine was obliterated within a minute. Miss Evers droned on and on about severance packages and unemployment, but Tori barely heard a word she said.

'Almost a decade of slogging like a slave for you bastards, and this is what I get in return?' she seethed angrily.

'I beg your pardon?!'

'Oh shut up, you old gasbag! You're a fucking imbecile for actually doing this! I'm the most hardworking employee you've ever had and you know it! I've gone for days without sleeping just to finish the crap you gave me,' Tori spat.

Miss Evers' cheeks were scarlet; her eyes wide and blazing with fury. 'I suggest you watch your tongue, young lady. I am a very powerful person here in LA. One phone call and I could have you-'

'What, arrested?' Tori interrupted. 'Just like you did with Becca? She wasn't wrong, was she? You've probably Botoxed and reconstructed every inch of wrinkled skin you have.' Suddenly, Tori felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder.

'That's more than enough, Tori,' Chris uttered sternly. 'C'mon, you have to go vacate your office.'

Tori spent the next hour packing all her belongings into cardboard boxes. Several of her colleagues came to see her and to offer their condolences. A lot of them also congratulated her for having the courage to stand up to Miss Evers. But it didn't really matter to her. Nothing was gonna help her get her job back. _'Goodbye office. I'm really gonna miss you,' _she whispered as she stepped out. Outside, Val waited for her. 'I'll... walk you out.'

'Oh, that won't be necessary Val. You carry on with your stuff,' Tori smiled at her.

'Miss Evers just fired my boss. I don't have any stuff to do anymore,' Val replied.

'Well, you'll get a new one soon. So just wait for her, okay?'

'Tori, I just wanna say, you've been the best boss any girl could've asked for,' Val admitted bashfully.

'Awh, Val! Don't make me cry!' Tori pulled her secretary into a warm embrace; tears dripping down both women's faces.

'She's an idiot for firing you, Tori. She'll see what a big mistake she's made soon.'

'Thanks, Val,' Tori grinned as she wiped a few tears off with her palms. 'Oh, and your mascara is all smudged. You might wanna fix it.'

* * *

'Trina, I'm home!' Tori yelled before ringing the doorbell of their shared apartment in downtown LA.

'Door's open!' she heard her elder sister shout in response.

Tori twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Trina was sprawled on the couch in front of the television, a big plate of enchiladas on her lap. Crumbs and drops of sauce peppered her tight black tank top.

'There are more on the table. I was too lazy to cook, so I stopped by Sangria Hermosa on my way home.' Tori stared at her sister and smiled. After Trina left Hollywood Arts, she decided to pursue a career in journalism. So, she attended California State University LA for five years and graduated as a full-fledged journalist. Fast forward another ten years; Trina Vega was the editor in-chief of La Opinión, the largest Spanish newspaper in the entire United States. Once the laughing stock of the entire school, now she was one of the most powerful women in California.

'What?' Trina asked suddenly, pulling Tori out of her reverie.

'Huh?'

'Why are you staring at me like that?'

'Oh, no reason. Guess I'm just really hungry,' Tori tried avoiding the biggest problem on her mind. She simply wasn't ready to confide in anyone yet.

'Wait, stop right there!' Trina got up off the couch and crept towards her. She peered closely at Tori's face.

'Who made you cry?' she demanded to know. 'Tell me Tori, so that I can go rearrange their face!'

'It's nothing, Trina.'

'Don't you dare say 'it's nothing' to me, Tori! You don't cry unless it's really important. So what is it?'

Tori sighed dramatically and said, 'I got fired, Trina.'

Trina's jaw dropped. 'Why? You've done so much for them? Why you?'

'I have no idea, Trina. Maybe it was just my rotten luck,' she whispered, almost on the verge of bursting into tears.

'Oh, my poor baby sister! Come here,' Trina wrapped her arms around Tori's shoulders, resting her chin on Tori's scalp. Tori started sobbing incessantly; all of her pent up frustration and bitterness converted into the multitude of teardrops which were now soaking Trina's tank top. Trina made soft shushing sounds as she patted Tori's back in a bid to calm the girl down.

'Wanna have some ice cream? I could text Greg and tell him to go buy some right now,' Trina offered.

Tori nodded with a sniffle. 'Chocolate chip cookie dough, please.'

'Sure thing, baby sis.'

* * *

'Knock, knock! Did someone order some emergency ice cream?' a cheerful voice emerged from the doorway. Tori swivelled her head towards the direction of the voice and saw Trina's handsome fiancé, Greg Dayton step into the apartment.

'Oh, thank goodness you're here Greg!' Trina raced to get the tubs of ice cream in his hands. 'It's a disaster! Tori got laid off! Those ignorant bitches dared to fire my little sister! I'm gonna storm into that bitchy Evers's office first thing tomorrow to rip her bloody head off!' Trina shrieked with rage as she made her way to the kitchen. Tori, who was lying down on the couch, couldn't help but smile at Trina's overdramatic tendencies. You could take Trina out of the theatre, but you couldn't take the theatre out of Trina.

'Sorry to hear 'bout that, Tori. I truly am,' Greg said with a slight grimace. Tori simply nodded in reply. 'Uh, I guess I'll go help Trina in the kitchen. Okay?' he asked for her affirmation.

'Go ahead, stud,' Tori replied. _'I remember when Trina and Greg went on their first date,'_ Tori thought to herself after he'd left the room. _'He took her to that pizza place she loved. She came back that night ranting and raving about how it was the best date she'd ever been on!'_ Tori laughed. After that first date, they started seeing each other more and more frequently. It came to a point when Trina was convinced that Greg was 'the One'. Admittedly, his spiky blond hair, twinkling hazel eyes and well defined jawline did help Trina fall for him more easily. But it was his wit and loving personality which really ensnared Trina. After a few years of dating, he finally gathered enough courage to pop the question. And of course, Trina accepted his proposal without a second thought.

'Okay, here comes the ice cream!' Trina announced as she strolled into the living room, Greg walking behind her.

'Rocky Road with extra marshmallows for Tori, plain vanilla for Greg, and vanilla with chocolate sprinkles for me,' Trina exclaimed as she distributed the bowls of icy deliciousness. Then, she and Greg sat down next to each other on a velveteen duvet. Tori dipped her spoon into the bowl and scooped out a small amount of the ice cream. She brought the frozen confection to her lips and inserted it into her mouth. Her tongue immediately assaulted the dessert; licking the spoon clean within seconds. The addictive fluffiness of the marshmallows and richness of the chocolate ice cream seemed to destroy her depression at once; replacing it with happiness instead. Tori gripped the spoon and took another scoop, then another, and another. Pretty soon, Tori found that her bowl was completely empty. Tori sighed contentedly.

'Feeling better?' Trina asked.

'Of course I am. You know how much I love ice cream,' Tori grinned at her sister.

Trina nodded slowly and put another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. 'So, Greg and I were talking. And we've decided that you should take a break.'

'You've been living life in the fast lane, Tori. Maybe it's time for you to slow down and smell the roses for once,' Greg suggested.

'Now, before you say anything, just hear us out, okay?' Trina pleaded.

Tori pursed her lips, but relented. 'Alright, tell me what grand scheme you've come up with.'

'Look, my aunt lives in this small town up in western Washington State. It's a beautiful place this time of year; mild climate, warm and temperate, plus there's lots of trees and wildlife. There's a huge lake nearby, you could go fishing, swimming, whatever! Anyway, she owns a lodge there. So I was thinking, maybe I could ask her to rent you a room for a month or something. So you can take a much needed vacation,' Greg informed her. Tori bit her lip as she thought about it. Greg was right; she really could use a vacation. And his aunt's town sounded like a great place to have it. Tori imagined herself boating around the lake; hiking through the jungle; and catching up on her song writing as rain pitter-pattered against her windows. And who knew, maybe the town had a few cute boys as well!

'Greg, go ahead and call your aunt right now. Make sure you tell her that this LA girl is coming to town!'


End file.
